


Baby Come Home

by Csmith728



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csmith728/pseuds/Csmith728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex are in a long distance relationship while Tobin is playing in Paris. Tobin decides to surprise Alex for the holidays, sexy time ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Was inspired by a promt on tumblr and figured it'd be a good exercise for future things to come *cough Jet Pack Blues cough* expect a JPB update later on this week but until then tell me what ya think, I'll post part 2 later on tonight ;)

Tobin smirked as her phone buzzed in her pocket, alerting her that she had a new message. She was standing at her gate at the airport in Paris, waiting to board her 6 o’clock flight. In her excitement to get home, she had arrived 45 minutes early and she was bored. Alex had been texting her sweet nothings non stop as soon as she had woken up, which was only a few hours ago. Those sweet nothings had rapidly turned into scandalous somethings however, once Alex had started getting ready for her day, hence the smirk.

Tobin had been playing in Paris for a few months now and was getting terribly home sick, especially with the holidays just around the corner. Alex didn't know Tobin was at the airport, a long flight the only thing keeping them apart. It took Tobin ages to finalize all of the plans, not to mention costing a small fortune, but it was all worth it to surprise her girl. The anticipation was killing her and she had almost let her plan slip on numerous occasions but she knew the look on Alex's face would be so worth it. 

Tobin opened up the message and was not disappointed. Sometimes it still astounded her that the woman who was in these pictures was her girlfriend. Alex was gorgeous inside and out. Tobin didn’t know how she got so lucky. Alex’s bright blue eyes pierced through her as she stared longingly at her girlfriends face. Tracing her delicate features downwards, Tobin’s cheeks started to redden. Alex was standing in their bathroom, clearly having just gotten out of the shower. Her sapphire eyes were peaking out through a curtain of wet hair, a small smirk playing on her lips. She was loosely wrapped in a silky black robe that barely covered her tan, lean legs. Tobin recognized the robe all too well. She loved that robe. More importantly she loved what was underneath that robe. 

Another message popped up waiting to be opened and Tobin swallowed hard, anticipation getting the best of her. She groaned internally as she took in the picture that Alex had sent her. The picture was closer up and the robe had slipped off Alex’s shoulder, showing just enough skin to give Tobin heart palpitations. Immediately she started thinking about what she would be doing if she were there and she had to stop herself from actually groaning out loud this time. She she was in public!

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she sent Alex a reply.

'You are going to be the death of me, Alex Morgan.'

A few seconds later her phone buzzed.

'Just want to show you what you’re missing being all the way in Paris, more to come ;)'

Tobin’s eyes widened at the thought of more pictures. She wanted to reply “not for long” but refrained. She didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Instead she replied 'Believe me I already know what I’m missing.'

Alex’s response was another picture. This time she was dressed but that didn’t help Tobin’s situation. Alex was wearing a plunging sports bra, that showed off her perfectly toned stomach that lead her eyes down to skin tight workout pants. Her caption 'Nike shoot today.'

Tobin’s mouth was dry and she was thirsty not just for something to drink. She told Alex as much and her response was just a winky face. Alex was clearly enjoying torturing her way too much. 

They texted back and forth for a few more minutes until Alex had to leave for her Nike shoot. Tobin’s flight was about to board so she told Alex that she was getting ready to eat an early dinner then head to bed, her excuse being a long grueling workout that day. Luckily that wasn’t really anything out of the norm so Alex didn’t question it. Alex always texted her throughout her day even when Tobin was sleeping so she could respond when she woke up and Tobin did the same. That way they felt like they weren’t missing too much and had constant communication. Tobin couldn’t help the shiver of excitement that ran through her at the thought of seeing Alex. It had been months and while she loved playing in Paris, being away from Alex was proving to be one of the hardest things she’s ever done. 

Her flight was called over the load speaker and she gathered her bags, ready to board. It took a few minutes for her to get to her seat, but once she did she settled in for her long flight. A couple of magazines, a book she picked up at the airport gift shop, and her ipod were all she needed to get her through the next few hours. As the plane started to take off Tobin put in her ear buds and shuffled through her songs trying to find what she was in the mood to listen to. She finally settled on a playlist that Alex had made her before her trip to Paris. As the first song started playing, her mind started to drift back to the pictures Alex had sent her. Tobin closed her eyes and allowed the rhythm of music to block out anything that wasn’t blue eyes, silky skin, Alex.

....

Tobin’s flight landed after what seemed like an eternity. She was able to doze here and there but most of her time was consumed with the thoughts of her girlfriend. Her whole body seemed to buzz with the anticipation of seeing Alex. No, wait that was her phone buzzing. She looked down at her phone to find 12 text messages, a missed call, and a voicemail. Tobin decided to save the messages for last and went straight to listening to the voicemail. 

Alex’s raspy voice filled Tobin’s ear and she couldn’t help the grin that erupted on her face. “Hey baby, just wanted to call and tell you that I love you. I’m really missing you, if you couldn’t tell by the million messages so give me a call when you wake up, it doesn’t matter what time. I just want to hear your voice. Anyway I love you, bye!”

Chuckling, Tobin started to look through all of the messages that Alex had left her. Most were just about random happenings throughout her day, but there were a few photo’s as well. One in particular made Tobin’s eyes go wide. It wasn’t risque in any way just a photo of Alex dressed up with the caption Going out with the crew, wish you were here <3 Alex was wearing a black dress with a long black trench coat. Her long hair was slightly waved and laying over to one side, perfectly framing her face. Once again Tobin got lost in memorizing every detail of her girlfriends face. Quickly though she was jarred out of her thoughts by someone knocking into her side and rushing past her, reminding her why she wasn’t too fond of airports. Reorienting herself she started making her way to the exit, to catch a cab. She was barely able to contain herself. She was home. Home! And in one short car ride she’d be with the person who made this city home. 

By now it was 11:30 pacific time, so Alex should be home. Tobin decided to text her anyway just to be sure. Since it would be early morning Paris time she had to figure out the best way to go about it.

'Mmm Good morning gorgeous, I’ll call in a minute. Are you home yet? I was kind of hoping for a pic of you in that trench coat ;)'

Tobin waited anxiously as she waited for a cab. She didn’t have to wait long for either. As a taxi pulled up and started loading her things in the trunk her phone buzzed. She waited until she was in the backseat and gave the driver her address to read it. 

'Just got in, taking off my dress as we speak...;)'

Tobin gulped. She replied 'Picture?'

'If you’re lucky...'

Tobin had never been so happy to live so close to an airport, as the drive was only about 15 minutes. Sitting there was torture, Tobin was going to lose it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I GOT NERVOUS! I got nervous so I didn't end up posting last night but i hope it makes up for it! Be gentle it's my first time writing smut. hope you enjoy!

Tobin sat back against the broken leather of her seat trying to decide how to respond to Alex’s text. She wanted desperately to continue what they had started but in person. She decided to do a little teasing herself.

‘Surprise me and I’ll give you a surprise of your own...’

Tobin hoped Alex would take the bait. A few minutes later her wish was granted. Her phone buzzed for the thousandth time that night. There were two new messages. Tobin hurriedly opened up the first message and her breath caught. Alex was still wearing the long black trench coat. Her hair was a mess, having been out in the drizzly weather that seemed to be constant in the city, creating a wild halo of waves that reminded Tobin of late nights and early mornings that were permanently etched in her memory. She had the coat clutched in her hands around her neck, a devious look in her eyes. Tobin scrolled to the next message and she inhaled sharply, jaw clenching to keep control of herself. Alex had her bottom lip between her teeth and she had let go of the coat. The front hung open revealing glowing bare skin starting from her neck, down her torso, and lower just enough to remind Tobin how much she craved the feel of her, all of her, in her arms. Alex had written ‘Baby come home...’ to accompany the image.Thoughts raced through her head as she stared now slack jawed at her girlfriend.

Unable to form coherent sentences just yet, Tobin just looked out the window to gauge how much longer the never ending car ride would be. To her amazement, they looked to be only a few minutes away. Tobin started typing in a response but then had a better idea.

A few minutes later Tobin found herself standing outside of their quaint little 2 bedroom house. It was small but it was theirs and it was perfect. The cool air sent chills up Tobin’s spine but it was nothing compared to the anticipation of seeing Alex. She walked up the little walkway to the front steps as quietly as she could so as not to scare Alex. She had her key but she didn’t want to go barging in on her, unexpected and give Alex a heart attack. She had other ways she planned on making her heart race. Setting her bags down on the porch, she positioned herself in front of their little porch swing, that over looked the front lawn. It was their favorite place to drink their morning coffee no matter the weather. It was one of Tobin’s favorite places aside from being in Alex’s arms. Hoping Alex would catch on immediately, she snapped the picture. She added a message before she hit send .

‘Home is with you.’

Her heart was in her throat as she waited for a reaction from Alex. She was nervous and she didn’t know why. For weeks she had been planning and keeping secrets and now it was all coming to fruition. Tobin didn’t know which emotion to feel, it was so overwhelming. She didn’t have long to dwell on it though because after a minute or two she saw a light flick on and she heard the soft padding of feet on hardwoods that gradually got louder and faster until she heard the lock being wrenched out of its bolt. The door swung open almost violently and then she was engulfed by warmth. Home. She was finally home. Tobin allowed herself to be surrounded by everything that was Alex. The feel of her body pressed against her own, molding perfectly into her like they were a matching set. Her light vanilla scent almost brought tears to her eyes because THIS. This was her home, her heart. Finally she felt whole again. She relished the feel of finally having her girl in her arms. Unwilling to let her go just yet but wanting to see her face Tobin pulled back slightly, searching for the ocean blue eyes she loved getting lost in. There were tears in Alex’s eyes as she lifted her face from the its place in the crook of Tobin’s neck. She just looked at Tobin with an incredulous look and shook her head clearly overwhelmed.

“How?...What- How?”, was all Alex could get out before laughing in disbelief. Tobin smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

“Later”, she whispered. “ There’s something I have to do first.”

And with that Tobin leaned in and softly pressed their lips together.

There were key moments in their relationship that stood out in Tobin’s mind. The first time they kissed and finally expressed their feelings for one another was definitely at the top. But this moment was running a close second. The mere thought that this was only the beginning of a lifetime of memories (so she hoped) filled Tobin to the brim with happiness.

Unable to contain her emotions, she poured all of that love and intensity into the kiss, pulling Alex even closer so that their entire fronts were pressed together and she could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. One hand tightly wrapped around her waist as she ran her other hand up her girlfriends back, stopping at the nape of her neck as she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Alex melted into her arms and hummed in contentment. Tobin ran her hands through Alex’s brunette locks, tugging slightly as she did so.

Alex moaned into her mouth, grip tightening on Tobin’s arms, allowing even more access for Tobin. Pulling her hands down from her hair Tobin let them slide down each side of her neck, meeting in the middle at the base of her throat. She let the pounding of Alex’s heart set the rhythm as she slowly followed the bare skin that was uncovered by the coat Alex was wearing down, down until they both gasped. Tobin broke away from Alex to look down at her and immediately felt her whole body heat up even more than it already was. Alex was still wearing that black trench coat, and nothing else. Alex had a smirk on her face and Tobin thrummed with want. Tobin’s hand traced the swell of Alex’s breasts and watched as goose bumps erupted on her skin. It was only then that protective girlfriend not horny girlfriend took over and started pushing Alex back into the house to get her out of the cold.

Alex seemed to be in a daze and let Tobin push her back until her feet met hardwoods and she felt infinitely warmer. As soon both of them were inside Tobin slammed the door shut, flicked the lock and without missing a beat immediately picked up where they had left off. She grabbed Alex with a new fervor and pulled her in close. Alex’s breath hitched and she took that as a sign to continue. Tobin gave her a soft lingering kiss, then pulled away so they could both watch as she ran her hands back down to Alex’s heaving chest. She let her hands wander, trying to touch as much exposed skin as she could. The feel of Alex’s silky skin under her palms was driving her insane, and she wanted more. She ran her hands up and down alex’s front, relishing the feel of her taut stomach, the soft curve of her breasts, that tender place where leg meets torso, only inches away from where Tobin wanted to touch most. Her fingers traced back up to the defined lines of her abs then up, one hand sliding around Alex’s back to run her hand down the muscles attached to her spine, now lower until she stopped to rest her hand on the dimples that formed just above her perfectly sculpted rear end. Of all of the places she loved on Alex’s body this had to be one of her favorites. Something about how her hand molded perfectly to the little indentions, drove her crazy. She let her other hand cup Alex’s breast softly, ghosting her thumb over her nipple. She grinned triumphantly as she felt it harden and Alex’s breath hitched again followed by a low moan. Tobin looked back up at Alex to see that her eyes had darkened considerably, a new intensity on her face. Testing how far Alex was going to let her go, she moved both hands up to slide the coat off of her shoulders. Neither of them heard the coat thud onto the floor, so caught up in taking each other in. Alex seemed to have had enough and grabbed Tobin by the front of her coat and slammed their lips together.

It was Tobin’s turn to moan this time. The sensation of her being fulling clothed while Alex was extremely naked was insanely hot. She wrapped her arms around Alex once more as they battled for dominance. Alex was tugging on anything of Tobin’s that she could get her hands on, trying desperately to even playing field. Tobin had other things in mind. Following her earlier path, she traced her hands down Alex’s back, past the dimples, to firmly cup Alex’s butt. She squeezed, hands settling in the creases that separated butt and perfectly sculpted legs. She lightly squeezed again while tugging upward just slightly so Alex would get the idea. Catching on, Alex jumped up, wrapping her legs around Tobin’s middle as Tobin’s hands moved to hold her in place. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, so they were impossibly close. Tobin carefully moved down the hall way making her way to their bedroom. She kissed Alex’s swollen lips, not willing to leave any distance between the two. She’s had enough of that. The feel of Tobin’s clothes rubbing up against Alex’s warm center was clearly doing things to her. Alex gasped and broke their kiss, taking in a sharp intake of breath with every step. Tobin unable to help herself used the leverage of her hands on Alex’s backside to rock Alex’s hips into her, creating even more friction for Alex. Alex let out a real moan then, followed by, “Tobinnnn”.

Tobin did it again, loving hearing Alex’s breathless whimpers, her name on her lips. She was so turned on it was hard for her to keep up the pace to get to the bedroom, so she stopped in the middle of the hallway pressing Alex up against the wall. Alex gasped at the cold sensation of the wall on her back and the pressure of Tobin up against her front. Tobin knew she was aching to be touched, so she rocked her hips forward into Alex. Alex’s hands flew to her back and gripped down. Tobin knew if she hadn’t still been wearing clothes there would be marks. Tobin dipped her head and placed butterfly kisses on Alex’s shoulder, across her collar bones, and slowly, tantalizingly up her neck. Alex tilted her head to the side to grant Tobin more access. Tobin made her way up her neck to the soft spot just behind her ear where she knew was one of Alex’s weak spots. She lightly nipped at the sensitive skin and knew without looking that Alex’s eyes had fluttered closed to keep them from rolling back into her head. She traced her jaw with her tongue and her teeth leaving hot kisses in her wake. Using the wall as support, she pushed Alex up a little further so she could move her thigh between her girlfriend’s legs. Alex’s eyes flew open then and locked on Tobin’s. The heat that was there only fueled Tobin’s desire to tease, to please. Alex rocked her hips onto Tobin’s leg looking for some sort of release.

“Not yet.” Tobin husked. Alex huffed, desperate for something. “ Tobin, please,” she whimpered.

Tobin wrapped one arm around Alex’s waist as she removed her other from under the girl. Carefully watching her, Tobin left a burning trail as she moved her hand down to where her thigh met Alex’s center. She brushed her thumb against the bundle of nerves that was going to be Alex’s undoing. Alex’s hips bucked at the sensation and moaned out Tobin’s name again. Tobin continued to swipe her thumb gently as her thigh kept an even pressure on Alex’s core. Just enough to tease but not enough to bring Alex the satisfaction she was looking for.

After a minute or so Alex seemed to be getting impatient. Tobin had her pinned to the wall, unable to move more than a little bit of motion in her hips. She needed more and Tobin was dragging every touch out driving her insane. Finally she had had enough. Her piercing blue eyes burned with need, and she growled, “ Bedroom. Now.”

Tobin didn’t have to be told twice. She scooped Alex up and practically ran to the bedroom. She gently set Alex down on the bed who promptly sat up on her knees and pulled Tobin in by her jacket. She stripped the jacket off of her with a haste that made Tobin chuckle. Alex’s eyes flew to her own and she gave her a look that told Tobin that she was in for it. All of her teasing seemed to have paid off. Before she knew it, Alex was helping her tug off her shirt and jeans. Alex ran her hands all over the newly exposed skin. Her touch made Tobin tremble all over. Letting Alex pull off her sports bra and underwear, Alex covered as much skin as she could with hot open mouth kisses. She tugged Tobin onto the bed and they fell amongst the pillows, Tobin landing on top, one leg on either side of Alex’s. If she thought the feel of Alex’s skin against hers was too much before, now was just completely overwhelming. The feel of Alex’s body underneath hers, the way her chest heaved and her body shook just from anticipation caused a riot in Tobin’s own body. She leaned down and kissed Alex with all of the love and happiness that consumed her. Wanting to deepen the kiss, she traced Alex’s bottom lip with her tongue asking for access. Alex opened up willingly and Tobin once again got lost in the taste of Alex, a pool of heat burning in the pit of her stomach as their tongues met, jolts running through her body with every brush of their lips.

Alex had started moving against the thigh that was pressed between her legs with urgency. Tobin ran her hand down the front of Alex’s body once again and made her way to Alex’s now impossibly wet center. Both of them moaned simultaneously as Tobin first lightly brushed her fingers against her, then gently dipped her fingers into Alex’s warmth. She moved slowly pulling back slightly to watch Alex’s face as she used the pads of her fingers to tease her. She moved her fingers down and dipped them in a little more before circling back up and finding that bundle of nerves again.

“Tobin, baby please!” Alex groaned, trying to spur Tobin on. Tobin moved her fingers down once again and this time dipped her fingers in a little bit further, circling her entrance, but staying just in one spot. Alex was bucking her hips softly trying to force Tobin’s fingers in deeper.

“Tell me what you want, baby...” Tobin murmured, wanting to hear Alex’s raspy voice made even sexier by her breathlessness, her need for Tobin.

“I want you, all of you, baby please...” she moaned and that was all Tobin needed. She slowly moved her hand forward allowing just the tip of her pointer finger to slide in to her warm wet center. She moved her other hand down to rest on her girlfriends toned stomach, feeling her muscles tighten underneath her fingers. She dipped her finger all the way in watching Alex’s face in awe. The warm glow from the streetlights outside cast just enough light that Tobin could see Alex in this state of bliss. Her hair was flowing out around her, eyes shut tight, back arching off of the bed. Her fingers clutched the sheets beside her, as she panted, waves of pleasure rushing through her. Tobin pulled her hand back slightly and pressed in again just as slow until she filled her completely and continued to watch as Alex slowly started to come undone. Her body hummed and Tobin would never get enough of it. After a minute or two of slow pumping Tobin slid her finger out much to Alex’s dismay. She opened her eyes and met Tobin’s as Tobin paused for a second then carefully slipped two fingers in this time, causing Alex to let out a curse.

“Fuck, Tobs...”

Tobin pushed in as far as she could then pulled back out and started again. She started to build up a rhythm and held Alex as still as she could with her arm now wrapped around her waist. She dipped her head down and took one of her breasts into her mouth. Alex gasped and whimpered under her as she circled her nipple with her warm tongue, lightly scraping her teeth across it before releasing it and moving to the other one. Tobin moved back up to Alex’s neck and started kissing her, nipping her here and there. Tobin could tell Alex was getting close because she was rocking her hips harder onto Tobin’s hand. Tobin lifted herself slightly so she could get a better angle and moved her hand so her thumb was brushing against Alex’s clit. Alex was becoming very vocal, a slew of curse words leaving her otherwise well mannered mouth. Tobin loved it. She added pressure to the bundle of nerves as she picked up the pace, trying to go as deep as possible. She leaned down and captured Alex’s lips in her own, swallowing every moan that was spilling from Alex’s mouth. Feeling Alex’s walls start to constrict she stopped as far in as she could go, while slightly crooking her fingers and pulsing in and out as deeply as she could, keeping as much pressure on her clit as she could. The sensation caused Alex to spill over the edge and she came with a muffled cry, curses mixed in with “I love yous”. Tobin waited as she felt her walls squeeze around her first rapidly then slower, slowly moving her fingers in and out as Alex came down from her high. As she pulled out gently Alex moaned and twitched, pleasure emanating off her body. Tobin was pretty pleased with herself. She ran her hands up Alex’s now sensitive body, relishing in the knowledge that she was the cause of it.

“Holy shit,” Alex whimpered, still trying to regain her breath.

Tobin smirked and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, still quite wound up herself. She gave Alex a minute to regain her composure, peppering kisses everywhere she could reach. Once Alex had recovered, she reached her hand up and cupped Tobin’s face, a smirk playing on her lips. She pushed Tobin so she was on her back and Alex flipped over and straddled her. She ground her hips down into Tobin’s center and they both groaned. After what had just happened both of them knew she wasn’t going to last very long. Alex, still a little weak from Tobin’s ministrations, started kissing Tobin’s neck down, down, down until she was hovering over the source of Tobin’s heat. She hooked her arms underneath Tobin’s legs and clutched her thighs keeping them in place. Tobin was so wound up she couldn’t think straight. Not that she did anyway but you know. She waited as patiently as she could for Alex who was teasing her, much like she had done to her before.

Tobin let out a moan, “Lexxx please...” and that was all Alex needed. She dipped her head down and slowly, carefully darted her tongue out to tease Tobin. Tobin moaned louder and Alex teased a bit more forcefully this time. Settling in, Alex allowed herself to fully taste Tobin and ran her tongue up and down her dripping center. Alex moaned causing Tobin to melt down into the sheets pleasure overtaking her. Alex circled her clit applying light pressure before slowly working Tobin up. Alex flicked her tongue in ways that made Tobin writhe underneath her. Tobin was so close already it didn’t take much to bring her to the edge. Alex kept a steady pace until she could feel Tobin start to come undone. Tobin's legs were trembling around her, she knew she was close. Loving hearing her girlfriend’s moans, she helped Tobin ride out her orgasm, not stopping until Tobin was putty in her arms. Tobin lay there panting and glanced down at Alex who once again had a smirk on her face. How was she so sexy? Tobin didn't understand it. Alex gave her one last small kiss on her sensitive center and wiped her mouth on the sheets. She moved her way up Tobin’s toned body stopping here and there to nip and kiss, loving the way Tobin twitched in the aftermath. Alex had made her way up to Tobin’s lips and they kissed lazily, both completely spent.

Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex and they lay there breathing each other in deeply. She gave her another tender kiss and Tobin thought back to her nerves before as she was standing outside on their porch waiting for Alex to open the door. Her original plans had been kind of delayed because of everything that had transpired. Not that she was complaining of course. She remembered why she was so nervous and realized in the heat of the moment she didn’t know where her jacket was. She should probably find it. After all she couldn’t properly propose without the ring, could she?

After a few minutes of silence Alex spoke.

“Welcome home baby.” She nuzzled into Tobin’s side and Tobin hummed an “ I love you”. She was home and there was no other place that she would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, good bad okay? Feedback is awesome!


End file.
